


midnight memories

by 8makes1cheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, except yeosang and jongho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: A group of rather noisy friends count down to New Year's. Food fights, chaos and lots of kissing follow.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	midnight memories

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the laaaaaaaame title. happy new year's everyone, ily

"Ten minutes!" 

Yunho winces slightly at how damn loud San's voice is. Having grown up with both him and Mingi, he should be used to it by now, but sometimes the noise still takes him by surprise. However, he just grins. "You seem excited, Sannie." 

"I am!" San beams, dimples popping. "I'm going to bring in the new year by kissing Wooyoung." 

"Ew," Yeosang says. "Imagine being the most disgusting couple ever."

"Imagine still being single at twenty years old," Wooyoung sasses back at him. "You're just jealous." 

"Ew, no." 

"You are." 

"No." 

"You are, admit it." 

"Nine minutes!" Mingi bellows. He turns to Yunho and smiles a huge smile. "I can't wait to get out of this crappy year!" 

Yunho can't help laughing. "Same." 

Mingi takes a huge swig of Coco-Cola. "This year, my resolution is to be even gayer." 

"Impossible," Jongho cuts in. "You'll have to think of something else." 

"My new year's resolution is to be straighter." 

"No!" Yunho yelps, and Mingi bursts out laughing. 

"Eight minutes," Seonghwa says, his voice gentle but loud enough to be heard throughout the room. "Mingi, if you dare become straight, I'm literally suing you." He snatches the Coco-Cola bottle and vanishes across the room. 

Mingi pouts. "Worst mom ever." 

"What was that?" 

"I said you're the best ever, Hwa, we love you!!" 

Yunho giggles. Mingi turns back to wrap both arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "This just better be the best year ever." 

"It will be. It also better be the gayest year ever." 

"Let's paint the bathroom walls rainbow colored," Mingi says. 

"That's not a bad idea," Hongjoong says cheerfully as he passes. 

"Then let's do it, for real!" 

"Seven minutes!" Yunho shouts. He laughs for no reason. "I need something sugary, hold on." He grabs a literal sugar sube and shoves it into his mouth. Jongho physically flinches. 

"That was horrible," he gasps. Yunho only grins. 

Mingi lets out a loud, random whoop and hurls a donut at Seonghwa's head. "Let's bully Hwa, guys!" 

Seonghwa shrieks as donuts and candies fly from seven different spots in the room. Chaos ensues momentarily, broken when Hongjoong yells, "Six minutes!" 

"Can I kiss San yet?" Wooyoung screams. There's laughter, followed by Mingi bellowing "If you want, but not here!" 

A donut hits Yunho's head. 

He freezes. 

He turns. 

Seonghwa smirks at him, posing like he's just thrown something. 

"How dare you," Yunho gasps. 

"Karma's a bitch," Seonghwa snickers, and Yunho hurls a dorito at him. 

Food flies wildly around the room again. Somewhere amid the noise, San screeches, "FIVE MINUTES!" but no one pauses. Doritos take flight, almost like little orange birds. Yunho almost gets impaled by a particularly sharp one. 

"Four minutes," Yeosang calls, and San inches closer to Wooyoung. Yunho grabs Mingi, using him as a shield from the edible missiles. 

"What the hell!" Hongjoong shouts. "I literally stepped on a cupcake! Since when are there cupcakes?" 

This is met by screams. Everyone wants a taste of the frosting. 

"Three minutes!" Wooyoung howls. He cups San's face between his hands. "I'm prepared!" 

"Forget it, I'm not going into the new year unkissed!" Seonghwa announces. He grabs Hongjoong. "Prepare yourself, I'm an amazing kisser." 

"Oh, I just bet," Hongjoong smirks. Jongho snorts. "Get a room." 

"Two minutes," Yunho says through his laughter. He squeezes Mingi's hand. For a while, they laugh together wordlessly, then Yunho says, "My real new year's resolution is to eat more donuts." 

"Mood," Mingi replies. "Mine is exactly what I said: to be even gayer."

"Nice," Seonghwa says. "One minute." 

He grins at Hongjoong, who wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. San and Wooyoung are kind of grinding on each other, but kind of doing the Macarena. Yunho isn't sure what their original intention was. 

"I can't freaking watch this," Yeosang groans. 

"Same." Jongho ducks his head. "Ew, kissing is disgusting-"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" San roars, and practically slams his lips against Wooyoung's. 

Hongjoong squeaks as Seonghwa grabs him by the front of his shirt and crashes their mouths together. Yeosang gags and hides in Jongho's shoulder. 

Yunho feels Mingi's hands on his face and can't help the smile creeping over his features. "Happy new year," he murmers. "You're a dumbass." 

"Shut up," Mingi says cheerfully, and kisses him. 

There may be food all over and spilled Coco-Cola on the floor, but Yunho's pretty sure this is the happiest day of his life.


End file.
